La más increíble historia de amor
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Fabia Sheen actuó como una terrible mujer, y sufre las consecuencias. Pero, qué pasará cuando un joven intachable conquiste su corazón? Podrá cambiar él las cosas, o Fabia reincidirá en lo mismo? Menciones de prostitución y referencias cristianas. NO APTO PARA LOS QUE NO TOLEREN EL CRISTIANISMO xD
1. La caída de Fabia

Yo: Ladies and gentleman! nwn

Dan: I'm a mother fucker gentleman xD

Yo: NO ES FUCKER! ES FATHER!

Shun: Tarado! (golpeando a Dan en la cabeza)

Dan: (sobándose la cabeza) Aaaauuch!

Yo: Como sea, este fic en la mayoría de este capítulo, es hecho por mi amiga Franchesca-Bakugan, pero el resto de este fic lo haré yo nwn

Disclaimer: BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE. SÓLO MI PERSONAJE.

ADVERTENCIA: Será un fic anti-Fabia (por MUCHO que me duela admitirlo) al principio, pero después sabrán el por qué nwn

Fabia: P-PERO ME AMAS!

Yo: Lo sé, pero tenía una idea de una pareja para ti. Ntp, ya hablé con mi Chris

Chris: Y no fue fácil. (sonriendo sinceramente)

ADVERTENCIA 2: HABÁN VECES EN LOS QUE INTERRUMPIREMOS EL FIC PARA HACER COMENTARIOS YO Y MIS COMPAÑEROS. Y Gray no cuenta, se fue con su novia. Y no, no es Juvia.

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana , es mas ese día no podía ser mejor y mas raro ...

Había una reunión de reencuentro con los peleadores , la resistencia bakugan y hasta la princesa de otra dimensión y un capitán de la armada. Obviamente la reunión se llevaba a cabo en la "casa" de marucho

En el salón había una enorme mesa redonda y donde la mayoría ya se encontraban .

- Shun ! , Alice ! , que alegría verlos -Marucho recibiendolos

- Alice! -Julie,Mira y Runo que se lanzaron sobre la rusa .

- A mi también me da gusto verlos a todos nuevamente -Alice saludando

- Hey Shun , es raro que tu siempre llegues junto a Alice -Dan en un intento de molestar a shun

- Shun ... no sera que tu ... -Gunz con tono pícaro

Esperen! Se le olvidaba. Alice viste una falda blanca ajustada pero no demasiado hasta arriba de las rodillas con una blusa manga corta rosa pastel y finalmente con unas sandalias con un poco de plataforma de color negras. La camisa dentro de la inado :Media cola con las orejas tapadas y con trenzas al costado.

Runo tenia una musculosa azul marino y una camisa blanca manga corta y desprendida con unos shorts blancos hasta la mitad del muslo y tenia unas sandalias color beige con un poco de : Tenia su hermoso cabello atado con una cola alta y tenia un lindo fleco sobre su frente.

Julie viste un top verde sin mangas con una falda negra ,suelta hasta la cintura ,solo se podía ver una parte de su lomo y tenia unas chatas : media cola con trenza cosida.

Mira mira viste una camisa de jean con shorts negros tiro alto(la camisa metida dentro del pantalón) y botitas cortas color marró : Tenia el cabello por debajo de los hombros y ondulado asiq lo tenia suelto.

Dan vestía una remera azul sin mangas que decía con letras amarillas "You Rock" y sobre ella una camisa tres cuartos roja junto con unos jeans azules y unas zapatillas blancas.

Shun viste una remera básica masculina color verde muy oscuro y sobre ella tenia una camisa manga corta blanca con un pantalón negros y unas botas estilo militar.

Ace viste un pantalón blanco con una remera manga corta negra y unas zapatillas negras.

Marucho viste su típico y kawaii conjunto con moñito :3

Baron viste un pantalón azul con remera amarilla y zapatillas rojas.

Gunz vestía el mismo traje de la ultima temporada de bakugan pero manga corta :Su peinado era el mismo pero tenia unos reflejos rojos.

Ahora sí, continuemos tokios

- Jaja muy graciosos-Shun

- Chicos, solo somos amigos - Alice colocandose al lado de shun

- aléjate de Shun! , pequeña zorra teñida - gritó Fabia que acababa de entrar. Fabia viste un top escotado y una mini mini falda con tul todo de color blanco y rosa. Se acerco rápidamente a Shun y empujo a Alice para alejarlo de el .

- Por lo menos un hola 7.7U - dijo Alice

- Tienes suerte de estar frente a mi presencia , En realidad todas tienen suerte de tan solo contemplarme - Fabia un poco seria, pero después - Hola shun- decía melosa, abrazando a shun y pegando su pecho a cuerpo de shun

* * *

Yo: Quisiera que su pecho se pegara a mi cuerpo *Q*

Chris: (Celosa) Traigan un babero, por favor.

Shun: Debo admitir que me gustó nwn

Alice/Fabia: En serio? 7.7U

Shun: No me miren así TOT

Yo: Continuemos

* * *

- Tu eres? - preguntó adivinando Runo

- Soy la Reina de Neathia , Fabia Sheen . Y ustedes sucias campesinas? - dijo Fabia enojada y burlona

* * *

Hiba: INFAME, PATÉTICO, PENOSÍSIMO COMENTARIO. Ya se parece a usted, Haibaku.

Yo: no te golpeo nomás por ser bueno, ok?

* * *

- Somos las primeras peleadoras - Runo demasiado herida

- Ah si? , y donde estaban cuando les pedí ayuda a los peleadores ?- dijo Fabia burlándose

- Yo , en la universidad xD - Julie

- Laboratorio dimensional , leyendo y reconstruyendo teorías de mi padre - Mira - Y por cierto, soy de la resistencia, no cuento xDD

- Yo estaba estudiando - dijo Runo

- Yo...- dijo Alice pero fue interrumpida por Fabia

- Son aburridas , y tu mocosa eras fácil de adivinar seguramente metiendo tu lengua en la garganta de Dan - dijo Fabia refiriéndose a Alice

* * *

Dan: ¿EN SERIO? METIENDO SU LENGUA EN MI GARGANTA? OOOU

Yo: Todavía sigo firme en DanxAlice xDDDDD y si, si habrá.

Shun: Habrá qué?

Yo: Pensándolo bien, que Runo se quede con Ace, pero que Dan con Mira.

Fabia: Me arrepiento de haber insultado a Alice de esa forma -m-U

* * *

- Ya fabia! , que rayos te pasa!? - gritó Dan molesto

- Dan sabes que lo nuestro no funciono ademas tu no eres mi líder ni nada por el estilo - dijo Fabia molesta

- Fabia no puedes hablarles así a nuestras amigas - dijo Shun extrañado por la actitud extraña de Fabia.

- ¿QUÉ? EN SERIO? OoOU - Dijo Fabia haciéndose la inocente - Pensé que era de algún servicio de acompañantes.

- Bueno, como te dijimos desde un principio somo las primeras peleadoras - Julie

- No, por favor! a que ni siquiera pueden aguantar 1 min en una batalla contra mi - Fabia de manera incrédula

- Eso piensas? - gritó Alice enojada

Todos se sorprendieron ya que la pelinaranja no era de enojarse ni mucho menos querer pelear.

- Tan seguro de como shun es mio - Fabia - Pero para qué necesitaré pensarlo?

- Disculpa? - Alice

- Crees que no me di cuenta en la forma en la que se miran pero te aclaro que shun es MIO - Fabia gritó furiosa

- Seguro princesa 7.7 - dijo Alice sarcásticamente

- Me canse de esto , que tal si lo arreglamos en el campo de batalla - Fabia sacando a aranaut de su bolsillo .

Alice solo chasqueo los dedos y entre sus dedos apareció una carta .

- Antes de que me interrumpieras ... , la razón por la que no estuve presente en tu guerra fue porque estuve en vestroia .- dijo Alice con cara de astucia

- Chicas donde se supone que van a pelear - Ace

- Vayamos al estadio :3 -Baron

Todos se fueron al estadio ,se sentaron en las tribunas para ver la pelea y Marucho arreglo algunas cosas para que la pelea fuera privada .

- Empecemos! - Las dos

(Si quieren sonido para ambientar, les recomiendo Hardwell ft W&W - Jumper)

- Hydranoid, ya sabes la rutina! - Alice lanzando a Hydranoid

- Claro -Cabeza 1

- Que -Cabeza 2

- Si -Cabeza 3

- Vamos aranaut - Fabia lanzando a Aranaut

- Empiezo! Vamos hydranoid! Tridente de la Perdición: Resta 300 Gs del ataque Caótico: Resta 100 Gs del oponente, Agrega 200 Gs al oponente y le permite atacar a cualquier parte del campo.(Hydra derumba un poste que cae sobre aranaut que le impide moverse)Especie Cegadora: Anula la Habilidad del oponente y resta 300 Gs del oponente.(congela y debilita a Aranaut )Latigo de Golpe Extremo: Transferencia 400 Gs del oponente a Alpha Hydranoid. Transfiere 300 Gs del oponente para Alpha ñon Gazer Oscuro: Agrega 600 Gs a Alpha Hydranoid y resta 600 Gs del implacable Alpha Maxima: Anula todas las habilidades del oponente por un tiempo limitado.-Alice

- OYE! Eso es trampa , no me diste oportunidad de atacar! - dijo Fabia

* * *

Shun: Qué rapidez. Es el primer turno y Alice empezó la batalla de manera MEMORABLE.

* * *

A Alice comenzó a rodear la un aura oscura y dijo - Es solo una técnica ademas por qué te daría oportunidad de lastimar a hydranoid?

- Estas loca DX , ya veo por que los peleadores no te quieren y shun te traiciono - dijo Fabia de manera rencorosa

- Que?- dijo Alice asustada y sin el aura

- Si, así como lo oyes, solo eres una perra. Por Favor! ¿quien querría a alguien tan sádica como tu? - dijo Fabia MUUUY molesta

- Y-yo - dijo Alice balbuceando

- Solo eres una asesina de bakugan! - gritó Fabia

- No es cierto! - gritó Alice saliendo del estadio junto a hydranoid que había vuelto a su forma original

* * *

Fabia: PEDIRÉ PERDÓN Y ME RETIRO, PERO DE LA BATALLA TTOTT

Hiba: Si! Que pida perdón y que se retire, pero de la profesión!

* * *

- Alice! - gritó Shun preocupado por Alice

- déjala , no se dan cuenta de que solo es un desperdicio - dijo Fabia molesta

-No es cierto, no conoces a Alice y yo... - gritó Shun ya enojado con fabia

- Y tu que?- dijo Fabia

- Yo la amo - dijo Shun corriendo tras alice

- No Shun!, tu me amas a mi!, por eso me rescatabas y cuidabas de mi! - gritó Fabia desesperada agarrando el brazo de shun

- No, lo hice porque eras mi amiga y porque me reía y recordabas a Alice - gritó Shun liberandose de las garras de fabia

* * *

Yo: Me costó escribir eso QoQ

Dan/Shun/Fabia/Chris/Hiba/Alice: ¿EN SERIO? 7o7 (sarcasmo)

Yo: No me miren así! TTWTT

* * *

Con alice

Alice corrió y corrió hasta que llego a un parque donde las lagrimas le ganaron.

- No puedo ser tan molesta, estoy harta de mi! - gritó Alice tapandose la cara con las manos

- Tu no tienes nada de malo, fabia es la que esta mal - dijo Shun abrazando a Alice

- Yo no estoy mal! , tu estas mal! - gritó Fabia apareciendo de la nada con un arma

- Fabia que haces? - Shun

- Si no te tengo nadie te tendra! - gritó Fabia amenazando

- Fabia... - dijo Alice tratando de calmarla

- Callate! - gritó Fabia apretando el gatillo

Alice cerro los ojos pero no sintió nada , abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el arma no tenia balas .

Shun en ese momento quedo en shock hasta que vio como Fabia se hecho a correr.

Cuando fabia se alejo lo suficiente dejo de correr y comenzó a vagar por todo el lugar . Luego llega a un parque donde se sienta bajo un árbol y se queda profundamente dormida.

* * *

Ren: A CARAY! (apareciendo) QUÉ LE PASÓ A FABIA, POR DIOS? Haibaku, préstele una de sus máscaras para que salga IRRECONOCIBLE del lugar.

Yo: Y tú qué haces aquí?

* * *

Cuando fabia despierta, se dió cuenta de que no estaba en el parque. Se dió cuenta de que estaba en un edificio y a su lado, un montón de chicas lindas, igual o menos lindas que ella, pero no feas.

- Qué lugar es este? - dijo Fabia extrañada

- Nuestra nueva zorrita acaba de aparecer. - dijo un hombre - te llaman

- B-bueno... - dijo Fabia de manera fuera de si.

Al llegar a una oficina corriente, Fabia se sienta en una silla

- Sabes por qué estás aquí? - dijo un hombre grande

- Nop - dijo Fabia

- Veo que has perdido mucho - dijo el hombre - unos contactos nos hicieron saber todo... Fabia Sheen

- QUÉ? - gritó Fabia asustada

- Nos acabamos de enterar que "fingieron" tu muerte para devolver a Serena al cargo de Reina de Neathia.

- Fingieron? - dijo Fabia más asustada

- Si... - dijo el hombre con una voz tenebrosa - Les hicimos creer que moriste de un infarto al saber que perdiste a Shun.

En eso, Fabia derrama lágrimas de terror, incertidumbre, dolor, tristeza... soledad...

- Oh no... qué he hecho? - dijo Fabia lagrimeando

- Simple - dijo el hombre alto - Ser una vil y despreciable zorra que se aprovecha de los demás y hace sufrir a los demás con tal de conseguir lo que quiere, pero es una farsante y nada más... y mejor, facilitarnos el trabajo. A partir de ahora, tu castigo será este, trabajarás de aquí hasta que yo lo diga, te acostarás con muchos chicos y de vez en cuando con chicas.

- QUÉ? - gritó Fabia asustada y aterrada - PERO NO SOY UN OBJETO!

- Oh, ahora lo eres, mi pequeña - dijo el hombre - Espero que sepas que por ser como eres tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias. ¡Llévenla! Su primer cliente está esperando! - gritó y unos hombres musculosos se llevaron a Fabia.

La pobre lloraba mientras veía alucinaciones de recuerdos, como conoció a Shun, como se enamoró de él, los momentos que pasaron juntos, la vez que le hicieron creer que Alice era una zorra, cuando se peleó con ella perdiendo a Shun, y dejó las alucinaciones viendo como ese hombre, que ahroa es su jefe, se reía sádicamente hasta que la llevaron a una habitación.

- No te vas hasta que el cliente esté satisfecho! - dijo uno de los dos musculosos y cerraron la puerta de manera brusca.

- Así que, esta es la nueva niña? - dijo un chico de cabello verde oscuro, ojos rojos, una remera son mangas blanca y transparente, pantalones de mezclilla azules desabrochados y zapatos negros. El chico era muy guapo.

- Pero... y-yo... - dijo Fabia

- Es hora de que me des placer! - gritó el joven abalanzándose sobre Fabia

- NOOOOOOO!

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Shun: No pondrás lemon ni violación, verdad?

Yo: A lo mucho Lime, pero no será de eso.

Fabia: Soy una zorra (llorando), soy una zorra, soy una zorra...

Alice: Pobre

Yo: NO CREAN QUE NO ME COSTÓ LEERLO NI PUBLICARLO! TTOTT

Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, etc...

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO VERÁN MUCHAS COSAS QUE CAMBIARÁN EL SENTIDO DE ESTO nwn


	2. Matrimonio para salvación

Yo: Como saben, espero les haya gustado mi primer capi, pero el segundo, sabrán de lo que hablo xD

Fabia: BUAAAAAAAAA, ME ODIAS

Yo: Ya te dije que no! 7.7U

Fabia: Me pusiste de zorra

Yo: Ya lo había discutido DX

Disclaimer: BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE. SÓLO MI PERSONAJE.

ADVERTENCIA: HABRÁN VECES EN LOS QUE INTERRUMPIREMOS EL FIC PARA HACER COMENTARIOS YO Y MIS COMPAÑEROS. Y Gray no cuenta, se fue con su novia. Y no, no es Juvia.

* * *

- Así que, esta es la nueva niña? - dijo un chico de cabello verde oscuro, ojos rojos, una remera son mangas blanca y transparente, pantalones de mezclilla azules desabrochados y zapatos negros. El chico era muy guapo.

- Pero... y-yo... - dijo Fabia

- Es hora de que me des placer! - gritó el joven abalanzándose sobre Fabia

- NOOOOOOO!

4 años después...

Fabia estaba completamente sola, pero todavía vivía y trabajaba en el prostíbulo al que fue secuestrada... al grado de ya no respetarse a sí misma y no importarle sus convicciones. Perdió su futuro y ahora lo único que puede hacer es tener sexo para ganar algo de dinero y poder vivir.

- Señorita Sheen, llegó su cliente Juko Mishiku

- Ya voy - dijo una Fabia sin sentimientos con una falsa sonrisa que por dentro ocultaba dolor, arrepentimiento, miseria, desesperanza...

Fabia vestía una camiseta roja sin mangas que delineaba sus senos, una falda demasiado corta y sus piernas se mostraban más de lo normal.

- Hola Fabia... - dijo el hombre mencionado

- Hola Juko... - dijo Fabia mencionando a su cliente

- Quieres?

- Ya que... - dijo Fabia quitándose la ropa mientras el chico se quitaba su camisa

4 años antes

Norte de la ciudad

- Haibaku, levántate! - gritaba una voz femenina - Tienes que ir a la escuela!

- Ya voy! - dijo Haibaku en pijamas (ASÍ ES! CÓMO LA VEN?)

* * *

Shun: ¿OTRA VEZ?

Fabia: Y sígale sumando *u*

Chris: Bueno 7.7

Dan: ¡SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO!

Yo: No se quejen

* * *

Después Haibaku se bañó, y se vistió con un pantalón mezclilla negro, camiseta amarilla, camisa negra manga largas.

- ¿Crees que pueda salir de esto esta vez? - dijo Haibaku preocupado

- No te preocupes hijo - dijo su mamá - Estoy segura que te irá bien.

- Gracias mamá - dijo Haibaku abrazando a su mamá, después se comió su desayuno, recogió su mochila y salió corriendo - Te veo en la tarde!

- Ok, bye!

Y si, salió corriendo, porque una multitud de chicas lo perseguían eufóricas.

Y no es para menos, Haibaku es el chico más guapo de su salón, el más inteligente, el más romántico, el más divertido, pero también obediente, amable, respetuoso, social y un estudiante modelo en actitud, cabe destacar que es cristiano por lo que ha llevado su relación con Dios más allá de lo profesional hasta llegar a la amistad íntima (no es sexo). Por eso, Haibaku es buscado por todos, todos lo ven y dicen "hay algo diferente en él que me gusta".

* * *

Shun: En serio?

Yo: Bueno, para variar. Kyriuu Mangekyo, si no te gusta esto, gomenasai, y no lo digo para burlarme, es que SI soy cristiano y no me quiero avergonzar de ello. Si no te gustó lo de cristiano, bueno, ya que. Te comprendo ya que eres ateo.

* * *

4 años después

- Señor Ishida... - dijo una voz en el interior de Haibaku ya adulto

- Ah, Hola Jesús - dijo Haibaku solo en su habitación. Sip, era Jesucristo el que le habla.

- ¿Recuerdas que me has pedido pareja?

- Claro. ¿Recuerdas a Chris? La rubia de ojos púrpuras. Me encanta mucho. Además de que es una buena cristiana.

- Sip. Sobre eso, lo siento, ella tiene una pareja que escogí para ella, y no eres tú. Tu tendrás algo mejor.

- Aaahhh - Haibaku decepcionado - Y de quién se trata - dijo ahora ilusionado - Es una chica muy linda.

- No te dejaré sin una chica - dijo Jesús en voz - Pero ve al centro de la ciudad y dirígete a una zona de antros y burdeles.

- Pero para qué? - dijo Haibaku

- Ya verás - dijo Jesús - Te lo diré cuando llegues.

- "Tal vez me pida que evangelice ahí" - pensó Haibaku - De acuerdo nwn

Ya en donde Dios le dijo

- Dirígete hacia ese burdel - dijo Dios y Haibaku se dirigió a un burdel muy luminoso y vió a muchas chicas sensuales con ropa corta hablando entre sí y bebiendo.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - dijo Haibaku

- Ves a esa chica de pelo azul y ojos verdes?

- Sip

- Es ella con quien te vas a casar.

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Haibaku sorprendido - Ella es una ramera! Una prostituta! Por qué un Dios que defiende la santidad me pediría que me case con una prostituta?

- Para salvarla de ese abismo que se creó ella misma - dijo Jesús

- Bueno, Cristo-sama - dijo Haibaku resignado - Así por las buenas, si.

Y Haibaku se dirigió hacia el burdel y quiso hablar con el dueño.

- ¿Qué se supone que quieres? - dijo el hombre

- Te ofrezco $3'000 dólares por Fabia - dijo Haibaku

- Quieres a Fabia? - dijo el hombre

- Aceptas? - Dijo Haibaku - Me la das y te doy el dinero.

- De acuerdo... - dijo el hombre - FABIA!

- Qué ocurre - dijo Fabia apareciendo repentinamente

- Ya eres de Haibaku, puedes irte - dijo el hombre - pagó una buena cantidad por ello.

- QUÉ?

Ya dirigiéndose a la casa propia de Haibaku

- Qué te pasa? - dijo Fabia caminando con su ropa de ramera

- Tenía que comprar tu autonomía - dijo Haibaku

- Por qué? Qué quieres conmigo?

- Dios me ha dicho que tengo que sacarte del abismo en que te creaste - dijo Haibaku

- No se de qué estás hablando - dijo Fabia seria

- Ya lo sabrás - dijo Haibaku arrodillándose y mostrando una caja - Quiero responderte lo que hice con una pregunta.

- Anda - dijo Fabia

- Fabia... - dijo Haibaku abriendo la cajita - Te casarías conmigo? - dentro de la caja había un hermoso diamante

Fabia no se lo podía creer! Haibaku le pide matrimonio a una ramera!

- P-por qué...? - dijo Fabia casi llorando

- Dios me dijo que me casara contigo para que ya no tengas que trabajar en ese denigrante trabajo - dijo Haibaku con ojos cristalizados - Si me das una oportunidad, te daré una vida mejor que la que tienes ahora. Tendrás una casa donde vivir, una cama donde dormir, y un marido que te respetará y te querrá por el resto de tu vida.

Y así, sin más ni menos tiempo, Fabia se soltó en llanto abrazando a Haibaku.

- Si, acepto - dijo Fabia llorando y desahogándose - Ya no soporto esta vida. Quiero ser feliz, pero nunca pude! Haibaku, gracias por darme esta oportunidad.

- No a mi - dijo Haibaku - A Dios y a mi Señor Jesucristo.

- De acuerdo - dijo Fabia - SI tu lo dices.

Meses después se efectuó la boda.

Sólo vino la familia de Haibaku porque la familia de Fabia la cree muerta todavía.

- Señor Haibaku Ishida, ¿acepta a Fabia para cuidarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en los buenos y malos tiempos, hasta que la muerte los separe? - dijo un pastor cristiano

- Acepto

- Y Fabia, ¿acepta a Haibaku Ishida para cuidarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en los buenos y malos tiempos, hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Acepto - dijo Fabia bien emocionada y llorando de felicidad

- Bien, con la autoridad que me concede el gobierno de Ciudad Bakugan, y en el nombre del Padre Dios, del Hijo Jesucristo, y del Espíritu Santo, yo los declaro marido y mujer.

- ¡BESALA, HAIBAKU! - Gritó una joven prima de Haibaku y ambos se besaron.

3 años deepués tvieron un lindo varón llamado Jerzel, otros dos años después tuvieron dos chicos, una niña llamada Doujou Ataishinai Ishida (1) y un varón llamado Bugaisha (2) Ishida.

A sus hermanas les llamaron Dojo y a sus hemranos Doho (3)

Desde ese día en que Haibaku le pidió matrimonio a Fabia, toda su vida mejoró. Pero... podrá mantenerlo todo el tiempo, o reincidirá en la prostitución?

Como sea, lo que si es seguro, es que Fabia tiene una vida mejor que hace 8 años.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Espero que ya hayan visto por qué de todo esto

Fabia: ¿SOY TU ESPOSA? O/o/O

Shun: Me dan ganas de matarte

Chris: Yo las tenía

Yo: No se quejen.

1: Doujou Ataishinai es Doujou Ni Ataishinai y Significa INDIGNA DE COMPASIÓN. Le pusieron así porque Dios no se compadeció de Israel cuando adoró a otros dioses.

2: Bugaisha ignifica PUEBLO AJENO, porque Dios dijo a Oseas: "Ni ustedes son mi pueblo y ni yo soy su Dios"

3: Doujou es Compadecidas y Doho es Pueblo mío.

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SERÁ EL FINAL DEL FIC. Ahí les diré la inspiración.


End file.
